EXO THREAD
by angelsoo
Summary: Bayangin aja seandainya anak exo jadi... Warn! Bahasa non-baku.


**EXO AS YOUTUBER**

* * *

 **Kim Minseok**

Channelnya bang Umin itu 'Kim Minseok', uploadnya seminggu sekali. Videonya kebanyakan mukbang atau review makanan, baik lokal maupun luar. Menurut subscribers nya yang udah lebih dari satu juta itu, selain ganteng bang Umin kalo udah makan bikin siapapun jadi ngiler. Dia itu tipe yang kalo makan mie sampe bunyi syruuup, kalau makan sayur bunyinya kraes kraes, dan yang kalau makan makanan berbumbu suka belepotan di ujung bibir, tapi terus entar dijilatin pelan. Huha mantap emang! Bikin pengen, sama orangnya.

* * *

 **Zhang Yixing**

Channelnya 'China Sheep' isinya gado-gado. Kadang tentang Lay yang lagi aransemen lagu, kadang dia lagi ngedance, nyanyi, kadang juga review makanan, atau bahkan squishy. Pernah juga Lay upload video-video motivasi yang menggugah jiwa kemanusiaan. Di closing nya Lay selalu minta maaf kalo video dia rada gak jelas, tapi katanya dia cuman ingin berbagi, dan semoga yang nonton dapet manfaatnya. Dan percayalah berkat pembawaannya yang selalu kalem kalo lagi ngomong juga karena bakatnya yang banyak banget, channel Lay punya dua juta lebih subscribers. Entah itu murni apa beli.

* * *

 **Kim Junmyoen**

Videonya semua tentang traveling dia ke berbagai penjuru dunia. Dia kalau jalan-jalan selalu pake yang first class, mulai dari pesawat, hotel, restoran, fashion yang dipake, dan semua harganya dia cantumin di dalam video. Makanya dari dua juta orang yang subscribe channel dia, 50% nya adalah haters. Tapi Suho bodo amat, orang dia traveling pake uang sendiri, no endorse sedikitpun. Nama channelnya 'I am Suho' dan dia gak pernah minta viewernya buat subscribe, palingan pas closing minta mereka komen aja negara mana lagi yang harus dikunjungi. Satu lagi, Suho ini youtuber yang sering ngasih give away barang-barang kece, dan tanpa syarat.

* * *

 **Kim Jongdae**

Konten videonya penuh sama prank dan challenge-challenge kekinian gitu. Chen ini dapat julukan master prank dari subscribers karena dia selalu bikin prank yang kreatif, seru, dan pastinya berhasil. Dia seringnya jadi yang pertama bikin, terus entar baru ditiru sama yang lain. Pernah dia bikin prank di mall gitu, terus pura-pura kenal sama cewek orang, eh malah beneran tuh cewek ninggalin pacarnya, dan ngintilin Chen. Channelnya 'Jongdae Kim' udah punya dua juta lebih subscribers.

* * *

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Channelnya Baekhyun adalah salah satu yang paling gak disukai sama YouTuber lain, sebut saja Chen. Ya gimana gak, Baekhyun kalau bikin vlog itu cuman butuh kursi, kamera, lighting seadanya, komputer, berita viral, sama bacotan. Baek bakal ngomentarin berita-berita yang lagi hangat diperbincangkan dengan gaya dia yang ceplas-ceplos , berisik, rusuh, tapi... bener. Dia pernah bikin reaction video klipnya Awkarin, dan itu viewersnya jauh lebih banyak dari video aslinya. Miris. Subscribers udah otw tiga juta, padahal baru setahunan malang melintang di dunia peryoutubean. Oh ya nama channelnya 'BBaekhyun', di subscribe ya karena biasanya didoain bisulan sama si Baek siapapun yang udah ketemu channel dia tapi gak tekan subscribe.

* * *

 **Park Chanyeol**

Dianugerahi wajah ganteng kebangetan, dan kemampuan public speaking yang mumpuni, gak heran kalau 'Chanyeol Official' jadi channel dengan subscribers terbanyak di negaranya. Padahal konten videonya kebanyakan cuman tentang daily life yang ya gak penting-penting amat buat orang awam. Tapi buat para 'Degem Ceye'-sebutan fans Chanyeol, video daily life itu kayak surganya surga. Liat wajah Chanyeol pas bangun tidur, liat dia milih baju, dia nyetir, dia ke rumah temennya, dia keringetan sehabis main futsal, pokokny dah. Chanyeol upload video hampir tiap hari, dan semuanya silih berganti nangkring di list trending. Masalah gimana awalnya channel Chanyeol bisa terkenal, itu karena dia emang udah hits sebelum masuk dunia peryoutubean, jadi so easy.

* * *

 **Do Kyungsoo**

Kyungsoo ini awalnya gak punya akun YouTube, tapi kebatulan suatu malam waktu dia lagi nginep di hotel, ternyata ada musibah gempa. Kyungsoo yang pas kejadian lagi mainan hp, berhasil ngevideoin detik-detik gempa dari lantai 20. Terus karena pengen sharing, akhirnya tuh video 19 detik dia upload ke YouTube atas nama 'Do Kyungsoo'. Eh taunya video dia malah trending nomor 1 hampir semingguan penuh. Dan dari situ subscribers berdatangan. Mereka bilang suara Kyungsoo pas ngomong "Semoga tidak ada korban ya" itu seksi banget. Para subscribers nya minta Kyungsoo bikin video lagi khususnya yang bisa nampakin wajah, tapi gak pernah dikabulkan sama abang satu ini.

* * *

 **Kim Jongin**

Channel 'Kai Dance Studio' biasanya bikin dance buat lagu-lagu yang lagi digandrungi, atau kalau gak mereka nge-cover gitu. Komentarnya sih kebanyakan bilang kalo video dance mereka selalu bagus bahkan kadang dianggap lebih baik dari aslinya. Salah satu yang paling disukai para viewers adalah cowok manis yang selalu jadi center di setiap video. Setelah selidik punya selidik, ternyata diketahui kalau dia si Kai, alias yang punya studio. Sejak saat itu subscribersnya naik pesat, bahkan studio dance nya juga berkembang gara-gara banyak yang mau ikut dilatih sama Kai.

* * *

 **Oh Sehun**

Kalau Chen masternya prank, Sehun ini masternya game. Konten youtube dia isinya tutorial, trik-trik, review-review peralatan penunjang main game gitu. Sehun udah bikin video dari mulai game hits yang paling jadul, sampe yang paling anyar. Subscribersnya nomor dua terbanyak setelah Chanyeol, tapi bedanya kalo Sehun ini kebanyakan yang ngikutin cowok. Kalo ada cewek itu berarti karena mereka suka liatin wajah ganteng Sehun yang cuman muncul di kotak kecil di pojok kiri bawah video game. Para ciwi juga sering bilang suara Sehun itu imut, cadel-cadel gemesin.

* * *

 _Kalo lo bakal subscribe siapa yang pertama?_

Gue Chen.


End file.
